Please, Touch Me
by Madame despair
Summary: "Mientras más anhelo tus besos más recuerdo que son prohibidos. ¿Qué hago si ahora mi cuerpo ruega por tus caricias?" Nanami es una adolescente, no solo la diosa de la tierra y deberá mantener a raya sus hormonas por el bien de la relación entre ella y Tomoe. Aunque a veces es más fácil caer en la tentación... ¿Y que piensa el Kitsune al respecto? Nanami x Tomoe. ¡Dejen Reviews!


Hola a todas! Soy nueva en esta sección, pero desde que leí este manga me encantó y quise escribir algo de este par. Una historia que raya entre la comedia y el romance, ojalá que les guste.

 **Aviso:** posibles escenas de cama y Lemon a lo largo del fic, tal vez algo de OOC pero sin intensión, y también es probable alguno que otro spoiler del manga, trataré de respetar los máximo las personalidades de todos, espero que les agrade.

 **Please, Touch Me**

 **Capítulo l**

El ambiente era denso, a media luz, mientras los rayos plateados de la luna se colaban entre las rendijas de la puerta semi abierta. Destellos de luces reflejados también en los ojos violáceos y refulgentes que me miraban con deseo en ellos, mientras yo, con la respiración entrecortada, me hallaba presa en los brazos fuertes y cálidos que me rodeaban la cintura.

-Nanami…

Susurra mi nombre, y su ronca voz me pone la piel de gallina. Sus delicadas manos suben por mi espalda y se deslizan por debajo de mi delgado camisón de seda. Siento que me vuelvo loca… mi corazón late desbocado al tiempo que su cuerpo se aproxima más al mío. Siento sus labios sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello y el solo contacto de ellos me hace dar vueltas la cabeza…

-T..Tomoe…

mi voz tímida lo llama, y mis sentidos se pierden en el torrente de emociones que me provocan sus besos. Me embriago con su dulce escencia, con ese delicado aroma a sándalo y tabaco que tanto me gusta de él. Lo abrazo, no lo puedo creer. Tomoe sigue llenando mi cuello de besos y siento como sus manos expertas recorren mi cuerpo como si lo conociesen de memoria.

-oh… Tomoe…

Un gemido escapa de mis labios y oigo esa risita burlona suya que me enloquece, me da vergüenza mirarle a los ojos ahora, siento las mejillas arder acaloradas pero el toma mi barbilla y la levanta haciéndome perder en su mirada… sus ojos son tan bellos, y ahora puedo verme reflejada en ellos… Tomoe esboza una sonrisa tan sensual que no puedo evitar sonrojarme más y más…

Se aproxima a mi, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y sus largos cabellos rozan mis hombros descubiertos… todo mi cuerpo se tensa, mi corazón quiere salirseme del pecho…entonces me besa… apasionadamente, y me estrecha contra su pecho aferrándose a mi espalda. Siento que me pierdo, que no puedo respirar… y rodeo de nuevo su cuello con mis brazos. No me importaría morir ahora mismo, esto es el paraíso. Tomoe me besa con locura y siento como desliza una de sus filosas uñas sobre el camisón, rasgándolo…

-te deseo Nanami…. Te deseo tanto…

Ronronea en mi oído y siento las piernas de gelatina. No sé qué más hacer. Sé que esto está mal, que nadie lo vería con buenos ojos. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que yo también lo deseo… me recuesto en el futón y le miro, con mis mejillas encendidas y una tímida sonrisa aflorando en los labios…

-Yo también… Tomoe… ven…

Extiendo los brazos hacia él y observo cómo me sonríe, apenas una pequeña sonrisa pero sé que está tan feliz como yo. Un ligero rubor tiñe su nívea piel y siento como se aproxima de nuevo a mí, siento su peso sobre mi pequeño cuerpo y sus besos cálidos me llenan de nuevo, enredo mis largos dedos en sus cabellos de plata y me abandono totalmente a ese momento tan único… tan mágico… mientras mis labios se unen con los suyos una vez más...

…..…..…...

Abrí los ojos de golpe al oír la alarma del despertador. Mi pecho subía y bajaba acelerado y sentía un calor inexplicable en todo el cuerpo. Miré de reojo el reloj y vi que eran las seis y treinta. Busqué a mi alrededor pero no había rastro de Tomoe. El futón extendido y un poco revuelto, seguramente por lo mucho que me muevo siempre, pero nada más. Mi camisón de seda estaba perfecto y tampoco estaba la yukata que él suele usar…

\- un sueño…. -murmuré un poco decepcionada.

Me encogí todavía arropada en las mantas y abracé mis rodillas. Solo un dulce sueño…

Luego la realidad de la situación golpeó mi cabeza aturdida y me llegó de lleno. Yo… yo soñé con Tomoe. Más precisamente, YO soñé que hacía el amor con Tomoe. El solo hecho de pensarlo me hizo sonrojar con violencia ¡Dios! En qué estaba pensando, yo no soy así…

-Nanami…

Escuché la voz de mi familiar llamar antes de correr la puerta y asomarse por ella, incapaz de decir nada le miré anonada, los labios se entreabrieron pero no pude pronunciar palabra. Sentí el escrutinio de esos ojos afilados sobre mí, Tomoe frunció un poco el entrecejo y se decidió a entrar.

-¿Ocurre algo Nanami? Te has despertado temprano, normalmente tengo que venir a callar ese maldito aparato y sacarte del futón a rastras… -espetó con su usual humor, luego se me quedó mirando fijo y añadió en tono más suave- ¿Te sientes bien? Estás sudando demasiado, puede que tengas fiebre… déjame ver…

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espina al tiempo que la cálida y suave mano de Tomoe se posó en mi frente, el escalofrío no pasó desapercibido, pues mi hermoso familiar la apartó enseguida y me miró preocupado. Yo bajé la vista, sentí que si lo miraba directo me sonrojaría nuevamente por lo cerca que estaba de mí.

-es extraño - murmuró confundido- no pareces tener fiebre, pero estás sudando mucho y tienes escalofríos… ¿Te habrás pillado alguna enfermedad?

-no… uh, no es nada… me siento bien.

Atiné a decir por fin, y con lo poco que pude reunir de valor logré alzar un poco la mirada, Tomoe siguió fijo en mi persona. Supongo que el sonrojo en mis mejillas lo puso en alerta o algo porque se acercó, demasiado quizás para mi gusto y me observó fijamente a los ojos…

\- tu cara está roja, tienes escalofríos y estás sudando pero no hay fiebre. Yo creo que sí estás enferma Nanami. Tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes en el templo por hoy…

-¿Qué? No, no es para tanto Tomoe, estoy bien… solo… uh… solo fue un sueño que me sobresaltó nada más…

-¿Un sueño? - me miró curioso, como si no me creyera- ¿Que clase de sueño te deja en ese estado? Una pesadilla, supongo…

-¡No! -contesté por impulso y el arqueó las cejas sorprendido - umm quiero decir, no recuerdo, pero no creo que fuera eso…

-pero…

-¡Nanami-chan! ¡Buenos días! -el alegre saludo de Mizuki que entró sin reparos en ese momento y se arrojó a mi regazo puso fin -gracias al cielo- a toda esa embarazosa plática. Tomoe solo resopló irritado como de costumbre y retiró a Mizuki de mis piernas tirando del cuello de su ropa

-oye descarado, ¿Que clase de familiar sin escrúpulos entra al dormitorio de su señor y se arroja así sin más en sus piernas? -replicó mi hermoso kitsune con los ojos en blanco y esa venita resaltando en su sien. Mizuki sonrió ladino y se soltó del agarre convirtiéndose en serpiente, luego se refugió en mi regazo nuevamente

-serás… -volvió a gruñir Tomoe

-calma, ustedes dos…- intervine con una risita nerviosa, Mizuki volvió a transformarse en persona y sonrió en mis piernas acomodando su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro

-no sé por qué Tomoe-kun se enfada tanto, yo solo entré a darle los buenos días a mi señora, si él no es cariñoso es problema suyo… ¿Verdad Nanami-chan?

-¿no me digas? -espetó Tomoe frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en la cintura, listo para volver a tironear de Mizuki.

-¿O quizás estás celoso? -rebatió mi travieso albino con esa mirada que ponía cuando sabía que decía algo inquietante… no pude evitar que mi corazón saltara ante ese argumento. ¿Tomoe celoso?…

-hn, para nada… -respondió secamente mi kitsune, y con eso murió la prematura ilusión que germinaba en mi pecho, junto con una ligera punzada de dolor.

-¡entonces no veo tu molestia en que Mizuki-kun exprese su cariño de esa forma!…

Me sorprendí a mi misma escuchando mis palabras, también observé la sorpresa en las pupilas dilatadas de Tomoe, Mizuki quedó perplejo unos segundos y luego me abrazó muy contento

-¿Verdad que sí, Nanami-chan?… yo te quiero mucho… -dijo frotando su mejilla cariñosamente contra la mía, se me hizo un niño chiquito y por un momento olvidé a Tomoe para mimar un poco a mi otro protector y amigo. Acaricié los cabellos albinos de Mizuki y el se mostró feliz.

-lo sé, Mizuki-kun… gracias. -le sonreí y me gustó mucho ver sus ojitos brillantes y alegres.

-serviré el desayuno.

Fue todo lo que dijo Tomoe antes de salir del cuarto.

Me dió la impresión de que estaba disgustado. Quise detenerle y pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento infantil, pero sus palabras dolieron una vez más en mi pecho y lo dejé así.

-vamos Nanami-chan, es hora de vestirse. ¿Te ayudo?… -la pregunta un tanto sugestiva de Mizuki me descolocó un poco, especialmente por el tono inocente en que fue formulada.

-eh, no hace falta… ve con Tomoe y ayúdale en lo que necesite, ¿Vale?

-sip.

Y Mizuki salió del cuarto.

Suspiré y me dejé caer de nuevo en mi futón llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, cubriendo mis ojos, sentí que las lágrimas se agloparon en ellos y luego sin que pudiera evitarlo rodaron por mis mejillas empapándome la cara. Qué idiota. Yo soñando con Tomoe y él ni se inmuta. De todos modos ni siquiera supo lo que me sucedió, no se enteró que hasta antes de todo esto yo estaba entregándole todo mi ser, aunque fuera solo en sueños… sus besos apasionados, su cálido y dulce aliento… el solo recordarlo hizo que se nublara toda mi mente. ¿Qué me llevó a soñar algo como eso? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Si sé de sobra que Tomoe no se interesa por mi entonces por qué sigo queriendo cada vez más y más estar cerca suyo…

-será mejor que me arregle un poco…

Dije al fin pudiendo secar mi rostro y calmarme un poco. Tomé un baño rápido porque había sudado mucho esa mañana, no solo por el sueño tan agitado sino también por el lío que se armó después.

Salí ya vestida con el uniforme y me encontré con El desayuno sobre la mesa y la caja de obento con mi almuerzo, pero no había rastro de Tomoe.

-supongo que sigue enfadado…-dije algo decepcionada mientras me llevaba los palillos a la boca.

-si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde Nanami…

Al volver un poco la cara lo encontré ya vestido y listo con mi mochila al hombro, de algún modo me tranquilizó ver que pensaba todavía acompañarme al colegio. Asentí y devoré mi desayuno, en pocos instantes ya nos encontrábamos de camino…

Cómo nos dejó el bus tal y como Tomoe dijo tuvimos que hacer el camino hasta la siguiente parada. El cielo despejado de la mañana Lucía un azul brillante y puro mientras el aire nos refrescaba con su suave soplo matinal. Tomoe andaba en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía no tener nada que decirme y quizás seguía enfadado por lo que pasó con Mizuki. Yo por otro lado no lograba reunir el valor para entablar una charla con mi familiar, no sé por qué de repente sentí que mis mejillas ardían nuevamente y mi corazón se agitó con solo mirarle de soslayo… su perfil era encantador. Maldije mi suerte pues en el preciso momento en que decidí contemplarle sin miramientos el volvió la cara y me atrapó in fraganti.

-¿Qué? -dijo secamente. De algún modo me dolió su tono arisco, me mordí el labio y evité montar una escena.

-nada. - quizás mi voz se quebró un poco cuando traté de contestarle, porque lo ví detenerse un momento para despues suspirar y pronunciar mi nombre gentilmente

-Nanami…

-¿Huh?…

-lo siento. - le miré, un tanto confusa. Tomoe se rascó la cabellera y desvió la mirada -por lo de hoy, lo siento. Tuviste un mal sueño y yo te hice sentir peor…

-¿Qué? No, no descuida…

-se que es así - me cortó a media respuesta- te oí sollozar en tu pieza. No era mi intención espiar tampoco, solo… quise dejarte tu almuerzo y escuché…

-Tomoe…-murmuré. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, era tan amable, tan cálido y afable como siempre, aún tratando de ser duro o enojarse al final siempre sale a relucir su verdadero ser…

y ahí estaba yo, embobada con su semblante, mientras el viento matutino despeinaba las Sakuras y sus pétalos caían como lluvia rosa sobre nuestras cabezas. Me tentaba de nuevo rodearle el cuello con mis brazos, robar un beso de esos dulces labios. Mi corazón golpeó mi pecho con violencia de solo pensarlo… mi cuerpo rogaba por un contacto, el más mínimo, lo que fuera… hubiera sido maravilloso si Tomoe me besara como en mi sueño. Ahí los dos bajo la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. Pero Tomoe no me besó.

Sin embargo…

-se hace tarde, perderás la clase. Vamos ya, Nanami…-Tomoe extendió su mano hacia mí con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa… y yo la tomé. El calor de su tacto produjo efervescencia en todo mi cuerpo. En mi estómago revoloteaban mil mariposas y mi pecho se llenó de cosquillas. Sobre todo la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro y el alivio total a la añoranza de un mínimo contacto entre él y yo…

Tomoe. Ay Tomoe. Si pudieras comprender como un solo roce tuyo enciende mil luces en mi alma, si me amaras tan solo la mitad de lo que yo te amo…

Afiancé el agarre de mi familiar como si temiese que su calor escapara de mi mano y seguimos caminando. La verdad ya no me importa la clase, o el retardo o mi récord de asistencia. Quisiera que el sendero fuese eterno y caminar por siempre de tu mano… Tomoe…

...

*Gracias por leer. Si les ha gustado dejen su comentario por favor, Madame Despair dice ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
